Stay and play
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] (Something Borrowed) Ianto se comporte étrangement pendant une partie du mariage de Gwen, et Jack essaie de comprendre pourquoi l'homme s'obstine à refuser toute proximité avec lui...
_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _(se situe durant et après Something Borrowed / La Mère Porteuse (épisode 9 de la saison 2), pendant le mariage de Gwen)_

 _J'ai voulu traiter le mariage d'une certaine façon, sans pour autant que ce soit mon avis majeur. Je veux dire par là que je n'aime personnellement pas du tout la relation entre Jack et Gwen (pour être honnête je n'aime pas du tout ce que les scénaristes ont fait du personnage de Gwen, qui a pourtant un énorme potentiel) et Janto est mon OTP, donc leur danse ne m'a pas DU TOUT plu. Mais dans le canon, Ianto ne semble pas être particulièrement jaloux de cette relation (ce que j'en pense est très différent), et Rhys est... la victime qui est aveuglément et profondément amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne le respecte pas assez et prend son amour pour acquis. Ainsi, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur un autre aspect que Jack et Gwen eye-fucking devant tout le monde, surtout Ianto et Rhys. Ce que je trouve personnellement être un énorme foutage de gueule et irrespect, que ce soit de la part de Jack ou celle de Gwen. Mais je veux du fluff Janto, et c'est mon histoire, alors on oubliera cet aspect, et puis on sourit en se rappelant que Ianto a fait croire à Gwen qu'il allait danser avec elle avant de se tourner vers Jack, ce qui m'a fait rire ;) (Désolée pour l'intro un peu plus longue et bonne lecture! Ah et merci à tous pour vos retours, ça fait énormément plaisir.)_

* * *

\- Vous allez danser ? demanda soudainement Owen dans le silence de la voiture.

\- Owen, on a d'autres problèmes plus urgents, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oh allez, on ne peut pas aller plus vite que le SUV... Jack ?

\- C'est une tradition, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ianto, tu ne sais pas danser ? sourit le médecin en taquinant son collègue.

\- C'est pas ça...

\- Trop de monde ? Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne t'en voudra d'être gay, avec Jack à côté.

\- Je ne... Je t'emmerde, Owen.

L'homme rit avant de tapoter l'épaule de Ianto qui grogna et indiqua qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

 _*twtwtw*_

Jack retint son regard déçu quand Ianto se proposa pour remplacer le DJ pour "sauver Gwen", selon ses dires. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, et il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à moitié gâché son mariage, mais quitte à être là, il aurait voulu en profiter. Mais Ianto semblait réticent à l'idée de danser avec lui. Pourtant, il était déjà venu danser quand ils sortaient avec l'équipe certaines fois... Les deux hommes échangèrent tout de même un regard rapide que le plus jeune fuit vite, obligeant Jack à cacher un soupir d'incompréhension.

Il leva des yeux plein d'espoir quand Ianto se pencha vers lui avant qu'il n'ait à prendre son rôle de DJ et ne put pas retenir cette fois-ci la déception de son visage. Il lui rappelait juste qu'ils allaient devoir donner une dose de retcon à toute la salle.

\- Ianto ? rappela-t-il avant que Ianto ne soit hors de portée.

\- Mmh ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui... Oui...

Malgré son sourire rassurant, Jack comprit qu'effectivement, quelque chose clochait. Il regarda l'homme s'éloigner et soupira en s'affalant un peu plus dans sa chaise. Il observa un moment Ianto, puis les jeunes mariés, et enfin les deux derniers membres de son équipe avant de se relever en faisant un signe à Owen de l'accompagner. Le médecin le suivit docilement jusqu'au SUV et soupira en s'appuyant contre l'arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Ianto ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Il ne t'a pas dit ?

\- Non...

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas aider. Tosh saurait mieux que moi...

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire un interrogatoire.

\- Tu... Lisa.

\- Hein ?

\- La copine de Ianto. Tu sais s'il voulait la demander en mariage, avant la bataille de Canary Wharf ?

\- Je... Aucune idée.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça. Ou alors le dernier mariage qu'il a fait était avec elle. Mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec elle. Après tout, c'est un signe d'union, d'amour. Et entre vous ça n'a pas l'air d'être... hésita-t-il avant de faire un vague geste de la main, voilà quoi.

\- On... C'est compliqué.

\- Tu sais, tu peux avoir des sentiments.

\- J'en ai, Owen. Pour vous tous...

\- Non, je veux dire... Rien ni personne ne t'empêche d'être avec quelqu'un. D'être amoureux... heureux.

\- Si.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu devrais demander à Tosh de danser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne connaît personne, a eu une dure journée, t'apprécie... Et tu es mal habillé, très mal, ça compensera !

\- Comment ça mal habillé ? Je suis normal ! C'est vous qui portez des habits de mariage tout le temps ! Je n'avais pas prévu de venir et je n'ai certainement pas pensé à me changer avant !

Jack rit honnêtement avant d'enfin fermer le coffre, de tendre une boîte à Owen et de se remettre en direction de la fête.

\- Une dose pour chacun, je fais les hommes, répartissez vous les femmes.

\- Les hommes, hein ?

\- Il y en a moins, et j'ai tendance à être convaincant avec eux.

Ils se séparèrent et Jack envoya un clin d'œil à Owen, qui soupira avant de s'approcher de Tosh pour l'informer qu'ils avaient les doses. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre un peu que tout le monde profite pour ensuite leur faire tout oublier.

Jack se laissa entraîner par l'ambiance et dansa un long moment avant de s'éloigner un peu pour observer Ianto. Il avait le casque à moitié sur les oreilles et semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, comme toujours. L'immortel adorait l'observer travailler, il aimait son air sérieux, son envie de bien faire... Il adorait le regarder, en fait. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner les yeux. Après avoir vidé un verre et en avoir pris un autre, il s'approcha de Ianto et se glissa derrière lui, l'enlaçant de son bras libre. Il sourit quand l'homme lui tapa sur la main pour qu'il la retire de son torse et s'exécuta après avoir embrassé son cou. Il s'appuya sur la table et tendit le verre qu'il tenait. Ianto l'accepta avec un sourire et but une gorgée avant de le poser.

\- Personne ne se souviendra, tu sais ?

\- Hein ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha à nouveau de l'homme pour répéter ce qu'il avait dit dans son oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher de lier leurs lèvres avant de se reculer à nouveau. Ianto détourna le regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire, forçant quand même un sourire faible sur son visage. Jack soupira et s'éloigna en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le voir. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les démonstrations publiques mais comme il l'avait dit, personne ne se souviendrait de la soirée. A part l'équipe, mais ne les avaient-ils pas tous déjà surpris des tas de fois en train de s'embrasser ? Non, quelque chose d'autre clochait. Mais il ne devinerait certainement pas de lui-même...

Au bout d'un moment, où Jack sortit longuement, puis dansa à nouveau un peu avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'amusait pas vraiment, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant à côté de Tosh. Ils parlèrent un peu puis Jack sourit grandement en voyant Owen enfin proposer à la femme de danser. Il les laissa partir et jeta un coup d'œil à Ianto qui était toujours en place. Il soupira à nouveau quand l'homme ne leva pas les yeux pour le regarder, même s'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Owen et Tosh. Il finit par se lever à son tour pour rejoindre Gwen et Rhys sur la piste.

Ianto venait de finir un nouveau verre et il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en boive plus avant un petit moment, au risque de finir bourré – ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il regarda Owen et Tosh, qui s'étaient arrêtés de danser et étaient appuyés contre le comptoir en parlant tranquillement, puis Jack et Gwen qui dansaient. Il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa platine, sans vraiment trouver quoi faire. Il n'avait plus grand chose à faire, à vrai dire. Il inspira longuement et contourna la table pour s'avancer vers la jeune mariée, le cœur battant. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de feinter de danser avec Gwen pour finalement se tourner vers Jack qui leva les yeux au ciel. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ceci ne le calma pas du tout et il se maudit alors qu'il tremblait. Peut-être pouvait-il mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool...

Au fond, il savait très bien pourquoi il paniquait. Le seul mariage dont il avait un souvenir était celui de sa sœur, et la dernière fois où il avait pensé à un mariage, c'était en s'imaginant celui de Lisa et lui-même. Il savait qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, il savait qu'un jour il allait la demander en mariage, mais ils n'étaient même pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps quand tout s'était effondré. Il était passé à autre chose depuis, en prouve sa relation avec Jack, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déprimé par l'ambiance. Et puis que Gwen se marie lui rappelait juste à quel point eux, ils étaient seuls. Enfin, il avait Jack, mais ce n'était pas comparable.

Alors il paniquait.

Il serra sa main, posée sur la chemise de Jack, et ferma les yeux en sentant que l'homme regardait sur le côté. Son pouls s'accéléra à nouveau quand il sentit Jack qui s'abandonnait à la danse. Ils dansèrent quelques secondes comme ça puis Ianto sentit qu'il avait du mal à continuer. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner. Ou alors de se rapprocher, de sentir que Jack était là, réel, vivant. De sentir que lui était vivant, que ceci était réel. Ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus et il finit par prendre une décision.

Il pencha la tête légèrement et inspira l'odeur de Jack – ces foutus phéromones qui lui faisaient toujours de l'effet – avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit l'homme se raidir puis sourire avant de rendre le baiser, aussi délicatement que Ianto l'avait donné.

Ianto ne réalisa pas vraiment quand le baiser s'arrêta, et fut surpris d'être encore en train de danser. L'espace d'un instant, ça n'avait été que Jack et lui. Et il s'était senti bien. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'immortel qui sourit à nouveau et se cala à son tour contre Ianto, caressant du pouce sa main, en continuant à danser doucement.

Gwen pouffa alors qu'elle récupérait son téléphone, Rhys portant ses affaires, et reçut un coup de coude d'Owen. Elle le frappa gentiment au bras mais conserva son silence et observa les deux hommes, comme tout le monde. Était-ce seulement Jack ou l'alchimie entre les deux, qui faisait que personne n'osait parler et que la plupart les regardait à présent ?

Tosh se promit de demander les photos que le photographe avait prises et nota mentalement qu'elle devait remercier Gwen de l'avoir engagé. Mais pour le moment elle était incapable de détacher son regard de ses amis. Elle se rappelait encore de Ianto qui venait lui parler, perdu dans sa vie et dans ses choix. Ils sortaient, prenaient un verre, ou plus, et la discussion tournait souvent autour de Jack. Et maintenant, elle était fière et apaisée de voir Ianto qui semblait heureux.

\- Ianto...

\- Mmh ?

\- Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Je sais...

Les deux hommes rirent doucement pour que seuls eux deux entendent et le plus jeune se blottit un peu plus contre Jack qui l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

\- Tu fais exprès ?

\- J'aime bien... Je me sens bien.

Jack ne répondit pas de suite. Il embrassa à nouveau ses cheveux et élargit son sourire.

\- Moi aussi.

Ianto rouvrit complètement les yeux et regarda Jack avant de sourire et l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, il remarqua qu'ils avaient arrêté de danser mais ne dit rien, approfondissant le baiser en voyant que l'immortel le rendait. Il frissonna en sentant la main dans son dos remonter sur sa nuque puis redescendre lentement vers le bas de son dos.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Ianto se mordit la lèvre avant de reculer quand Jack voulut l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux en envoyant un regard interrogateur.

\- Pas ici.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça dérangerait quelqu'un...

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il finit par se détacher de l'étreinte confortable de Jack, sans lâcher sa main mais en liant proprement leurs doigts pour l'entraîner derrière lui.

Il évita soigneusement les regards de tout le monde mais sentit que Jack levait un pouce en direction de leurs amis, ne réussissant pas à se retenir de rire. Il serra sa main sur celle de l'immortel, appréciant son rire, et pressa un peu plus le pas. Dès qu'il furent sortis de la salle, Ianto se retourna pour l'embrasser, reculant toujours en même temps. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira contre ses lèvres quand il sentit les doigts de Jack passer sous sa chemise et caresser sa peau. Il se recula à nouveau pour observer l'immortel dans les yeux, ses mains serrées sur ses bras.

\- Saluuut toi... Oups pardon...

Les deux hommes détournèrent brièvement les yeux vers celui qui venait de saluer Jack avant de remarquer Ianto, et surtout que la raison pour laquelle il ne voyait pas ses mains étaient parce qu'elles étaient sous la chemise du plus jeune. Ianto pouffa dès que l'homme s'éloigna et Jack essaya de le faire taire en l'embrassant. Il finit par l'attirer contre lui, ce qui ne marcha pas réellement puisque Ianto le repoussa pour reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Où ?

\- SUV, toilettes... Une chambre devrait être ouverte ?

\- Va pour la chambre, ce sera confortable pour une fois.

Jack envoya un clin d'œil avant d'embrasser à nouveau Ianto et cette fois-ci le guider à travers le couloir, sans résistance.

 _*twtwtw*_

Tosh vida son verre avant de regarder Owen et soupirer. Elle chercha des yeux Gwen, qu'elle trouva à l'extérieur, en train de parler avec des invités, puis se concentra à nouveau sur Owen qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- On devrait peut-être commencer... proposa-t-il dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

\- Ça va être long... Ils vont revenir quand ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que Ianto se laisserait aller à un mariage...

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- … Okay, je le voyais venir gros comme un camion. J'ai quand même cru qu'il n'allait jamais danser avec lui.

\- Je savais qu'il finirait par craquer... Il ne voulait pas garder un souvenir triste de ça. Et il n'est pas du genre à laisser son passé l'empêcher d'avancer. Enfin, plus maintenant...

\- Il avait demandé à Lisa ?

\- Pas encore. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il avait voulu, mais c'était juste un peu avant la bataille...

\- Il s'ouvre autant que ça avec toi ?

\- … Il était bourré, je crois qu'il ne s'en rappelle même plus.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'ai appelé Jack pour qu'il le récupère, il lui a roulé une pelle en public. C'était avant que Jack ne disparaisse avec le Docteur.

\- Oh... Tu étais au courant depuis le début, pour eux deux ?

\- Oui, à peu près. Après Lisa j'essayais de parler plus à Ianto, et de faire plus attention à lui...

\- Je suppose que je n'ai jamais fait ça ?

\- Il ne t'en veut pas. Gwen n'a jamais creusé très loin non plus.

\- Mmh... Et maintenant regarde quel homme il est devenu, se taper son patron au mariage de sa collègue...

\- Oh, laisse-les s'amuser, sourit-elle. ... Et puis, ils sont adorables.

\- Répugnants.

\- Tu les fixais aussi, tout à l'heure.

\- C'était pour les surveiller ! On ne veut pas qu'ils commencent leurs affaires en plein milieu de tout le monde.

\- Les surveiller, hein ?

\- Tout à fait !

Tosh rit avant de le taper gentiment sur l'épaule et se redresser, faisant un signe à Owen de la suivre. La partie la plus pénible arrivait ; donner du retcon à tous les invités. La tâche s'avéra plus facile que prévu, la moitié des invités acceptant avec joie un verre d'eau, et s'accéléra dès que Jack et Ianto revinrent enfin, l'air de rien.


End file.
